Kouhei's Group Boy
Appearance He wears the normal school uniform for males. He has short black hair. Personality Chronology Wonderful World arc After the crash landing he and some of his fellow students followed Kouhei Arita into the jungle. He remained in the background as the group were seen later talking about their Plane they had seen burning earlier. Epidemic arc The girls were angry at Kouhei's Group Boy, Ueno and Miyajima. The boys were caught eating foods without doing any work. Kouhei came out of the jungle and asked the girls for forgiveness. The girls gave in Kouhei's request. He and the boys promised they won't do it again. They gathered more fruits at Kouhei's found trees. Near a river they found "I saw everything" message on the ground. Miyajima called Kouhei to check it out. Nobody knew the meaning behind it. Kouhei's Group encountered the same message for the next 2 days. Brain Loss arc When Yuki Sakuma told Akira's Group about mysterious deaths of Kouhei's Group, he was seen still alive during Yuki's flashback about their group. Miyajima, Kouhei's Group Boy and Makita were brought to the testing ground by Kouhei and Ueno. Tomo Sugiyama was binded on a rock pillar. Kouhei and Ueno ordered them to kill Tomo. They were confused by that request. Ueno gave the speech about survival of the fittest to the last 3 remaining members. He thought they were joking about it. In the end Makita, Kouhei's Group Boy and Miyajima stabbed Tomo with a Knife. Kouhei and Ueno were proud with their newest members. Kouhei's Group heard a scream nearby. Kouhei ordered Ueno, Makita, Kouhei's Group Boy and Miyajima to check it up. The group found Yuki and Rion Akagami by a underground pond. Rion informed the group they came here to help them. The group looked very concern when Rion told them her group is 6 people. Yuki and Rion followed the group for a while. Back at the testing ground the group watched as Yuki and Rion had to kill each other with a stone. The boys cheered as they found the fighting very exciting. Yuki and Rion continued the fight until they found an escape route and fled away. Ueno ordered his group to go after them. Miyajima offered to chase after the girls alone. Kouhei's Group Boy and Makita asked Ueno for advice. Ueno had a plan for Akira's Group. After hearing Akira's Group came near their location, they snatched Kanako Oomori from behind. Ueno's plan is to snatch Akira's Group one by one. Kouhei's Group Boy wanted to grab Kanako's breasts. Ueno told him to do it later. They planned to kill her if they reached certain distance. Kanako bit Ueno's hand and unrestrained her legs and fled into the tunnel. Makita and Kouhei's Group Boy wanted to chase after her, but Ueno had another idea. The trio encountered Akira's Group again in the tunnel. Ueno hit Kazuma Saji's head with a stone. They attacked Akira's Group until Kouhei ordered them to stop. They fled deeper into the tunnel. Kouhei's Group Boy questioned previous Kouhei's order. Before Kouhei could answer, he and Kouhei's Group Boy fell off the cliff. He didn't surive the fall. Animal Battle arc His image was briefly seen when Shirou Mariya mentions the people who have died on the island already. Abilities Quotes Trivia Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Class ?? Category:Student Category:Deceased Category:Kouhei's Group